Como un Libro
by Turquoiseheart
Summary: “Soy como un libro” esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, a tal grado que no podía ni dormir. KONANPEIN.


Disclaimers: Naruto ni los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen

**Disclaimers****:** Naruto ni los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen.

**Summary:** "Soy como un libro" esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, a tal grado que no podía ni dormir. KONANPEIN.

**x.X Como un libro X.x.**

-Soy como un libro- dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el fornido pecho de su compañero, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

El solo se quedo ahí, viendo como su compañera dormía placidamente recargada en su pecho.

Pein solo se quedo pensando el significado de aquella frase que hasta ahora su mejor amiga le había dicho.

"_Soy como un libro"_

Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza a tal grado que en sueños escuchaba la dulce voz de la chica repitiéndosela, como si se lo estuviera diciendo al oído.

Desde ese día el chico pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su oficina, no comía, no salía, hasta parecía no dormir. La única persona que lo podía ver, que tenía el permiso de ver, por supuesto, era ella.

Por su parte, la chica estaba preocupada, como era posible que de un momento a otro el chico se aislara del mundo de forma tan brusca.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esa tarde entro a la oficina, traía la bandeja de comida que le llevaba siempre a la misma hora, la dejo en su escritorio. Lo vio de reojo, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, se armo de valor y tomando aire pregunto.

-¿Que te sucede, Pein?-

No obtuvo respuesta, ella ya se lo esperaba el nunca respondía una de las preguntas a menos que fuera necesario, pero ella al estar tan preocupada insistió.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-

Solo hubo silencio de nuevo. Ella bajo la cabeza y espero ahí parada haciéndole compañía en silencio. Después de minutos de espera, su ronca voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Vete-

La chica no podía creer lo que oía, el chico la estaba corriendo. Pero la necesidad de saber un porque se lo impidió.

-No, no me iré hasta que me digas que te preocupa tanto… ya ni duermes, no comes, no sales, dime que pasa te lo suplico.- dijo la chica con voz quebrada.

-Simplemente quiero que te vayas, quiero que te vayas de aquí- le grito sin darse cuenta de los ojos cristalinos de la chica.

Konan entendió inmediatamente, después de todo el era su líder y tenia que obedecerlo. Se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y antes de salir volteo a verlo.

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. En la mirada de ella había dolor, en la de el, duda. Salio y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Konan estaba desconcertada, el nuca le había hablado de esa manera, jamás la había corrido, ella no sabia que le pasaba a su migo, acaso ¿La había dejado de querer?, ¿Realmente el la quería lejos de el? Decidió mejor no pensarlo.

Pasaron varios días en los que Pein seguía sin salir de la oficina. Ella por su parte no se había atrevido a volver ahí, estaba triste, no quería volver a sentirse mal. Por eso evitaba el lugar a toda costa. Había momentos en los que ella se armaba de valor y se paraba enfrente de la puerta, pero el miedo la traicionaba y al final no hacia nada.

Por eso ese día nadie se esperaba lo que iba a pasar, mucho menos ella.

Konan había decidido salir a dar un paseo, para despejar su mente. Para ella era grato sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro, la brisa moviendo sus cabellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía libre aunque su corazón estuviera atado a ese extraño chico de ojos anillados.

Se sentía tan bien que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba a donde ella estaba, Tampico sintió cuando una mano le tomo la suya. Solo sintió un extraño calor en su mano que le recorría todo su ser, volteo a ver que se trataba y lo vio.

Ahí estaba Pein, viéndola con una mirada que encantaba.

Ahí estaba Pein tomándola de la mano y estrechándosela.

Ahí estaba Pein viéndola con esa misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Pein? Pregunto la chica viéndolo, tratando de grabar esa linda imagen en su mente. Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella pensaba mejor quedarse callada y disfrutar del extraño momento que se le presentaba. Hasta que el hablo.

-Konan, ¿No te pasa que quieres algo o alguien con tanto anhelo y que se signifique mucho para ti?-pregunto el chico

La chica pensó un momento, tratando de recordar algún objeto que quisiera mucho pero no se le vino nada la mente en el momento. Lo único que tenia en mente era a el, pero n ose lo diría, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba Así que decidió quedarse callada.

Pero para Pein si había algo que quería mucho y no era aun objeto ni mucho menos sino a ella. Deseaba tanto a esa bella chica de ojos azules. Con esa bella chica que sin querer le fue robando el sueño y la vida. Esa linda chica que le dijera "soy como un libro", sin saberlo esta enamorado de ella y por fin había encontrado la respuesta a tan extraño comentario.

-Yo deseo mucho un libro, y sabes siempre lo he tenido ahí, pero nunca le había puesto atención, y es que no me llamaba la atención por que no tenia nada escrito, pero sabes yo quiero ese libro para poder escribir en el, quiero que ese libro sea solo mío, quiero que en ese libro solo este escrito mi nombre- dijo el chico diciendo todo eso de golpe, suspiro para tomar aire y continuo.

-Sabes, ese libro tiene unas hermosas pastas azules, tiene una hojas maravillosas de tonalidades pastel, listas a ser escritas por mi- finalizo el chico

Konan no era nada tonta, y al fin se había dado cuenta que el tampoco lo era. Por fin había captado el mensaje, pero quiso cerciorarse de que todo eso era verdad.

-Y dime el libro tiene algún nombre?- pregunto la chica

-Si, el libro tiene el mas bello nombre, lo tiene escrito en hermosas letras blancas con una hermosa flor en la pasta trasera, el libro se llama Konan-

No había más que entender. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, las miradas lo decían todo. Pero el continuo.

-Konan, eres lo mas preciado par ami, eres mi libro favorito, en el cual yo quiero escribir, en el cual yo quiero leer cuando ya este escrito todo, en el cual quiero ser yo el protagonista de la historia.-finalizo el chico viendo hacia el paisaje que les rodeaba.

¿¿Fin??

No, no es el fin, es el comienzo de un nuevo libro llamado Konan.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**N/A:** bueno terminado :) mi primer KONANPEIN, me gusto el resultado, espero a Uds. tmb, se me ocurrió en mis tardes de ocio y divagación. "Dejen un review"

"_**Encontremos a la persona que escribirá la mas bella historia de amor en nuestros libros**_"


End file.
